Chapter 87
Developed Feelings is the 87th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha admits that he's already in love with Halloween and only wants her to be happy. Elsewhere, Halloween reveals to East that she's also in love with Tasha and is already happy. Ryuhwan and Tasha return to Wonderland where it is revealed Tasha's next opponent is a holographic Varete. Meanwhile in Britain, the WHs declare the beginning of the Great Witch hunt. Summary Tasha comes to realize that others would view him to be in love with Halloween but he tries to analyze the feelings he has for Halloween and figure out if the sympathy, compassion and regret truly was love. He comes to know of one thing he's certain of and tells Ryuhwan that even though he understood his concerns, it's already too late. Tasha reveals that he isn't able to view Halloween as just a tool since they shared too many experiences together and he has learned too much about her so he's not going to view her in the same way as the British officials. Tasha admits that even if this will lead to his doom, he wants to give her happiness. Meanwhile in another room filled with flowers, Halloween sighs in relief from having her hair brushed. East asks her if she really was a girl after all, she didn't know how to brush her own hair, she only owned dark clothes and she's the first person who's borrowed clothes and have styled by East. Halloween admits that Tasha did all those tasks for her. East bluntly asks the supporter if she's in love with her master which she calmly confirms. East states how unexpected her answer was due to her answering so easily. Halloween tells her she had no reason to deny it since Tasha wasn't around and she had faith East was a woman of class who didn't gossip. East tells her she's happy that Halloween thinks so highly of her but she questions when she first realized her feelings. Halloween chuckles because East was doing girl talk but answers that she became aware of it when her first seal was unlocked and they shared a mental link but without her noticing, she began viewing him differently. She continues that afterwards, her feelings gradually grew but East wonders why she hasn't directed any hints towards Tasha. Halloween reveals that Tasha distances himself from those seeking a relationship with him and just acts nicely while never revealing his true self to them, them being Ran, Monica and even Aria but as his supporter, she's the only one entitled to seeing Tasha normally through all points in life. East comments at how she's hopelessly in love with Tasha and Halloween confirms this firmly and adds that she'll gladly die for him. East thinks about how frightening the artificial emotions created from the Golden Contract were. East asks if Halloween was aware the emotions weren't real which she confirms, surprising East. She comments on how obvious it was since it began when she assumed hr human form and although she was initially angry at herself for being attracted to Tasha, she realized that it was pointless and in the end, she could prevent the feelings but instead, she embraced the feelings. East comments on how she adapted quickly but Halloween states that she couldn't enjoy the present otherwise. East questions if she really was enjoying the moment even though she's going through so much hardship but she replies that it's fun and that from time to time, she remembers parts of her forgotten life and her void of feelings during those times which is why, compared to then, she is very happy. Halloween chuckles at this fact and East decides not to pry any further. East tells Halloween to keep in mind that her situation could change in a flash. Tasha and Ryuhwan arrive back in Wonderland. Tasha comments on how he missed the place after taking the previous day off. Eager to fight again, he tells Ryuhwan to start the training, although the reason for his motivation is that he’s starting to get used to fighting against Ryuhwan, but Ryuhwan reveals that it’s a shame since his opponent is going to be a woman residing in Ryuhwan’s memories, Varete. In Britain, Eunryu enters a meeting room filled with all the active S-Class WHs and tells the others Central has given them permission to begin the Great Witch hunt. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *None Magic, Skills and Abilities used Magic used *Shadow Manipulation Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) Category:Chapters